first kisses in front of friends
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Felicity really would have preferred her first kiss with Oliver to be a private thing. But she should know by now that nothing EVER goes according to plan. Not when Oliver is involved.


**Just something short that I wrote. I'd love it if you guys reviewed =]**

* * *

Felicity really would have preferred her first kiss with Oliver to be a private thing.

But she should know by now that nothing EVER goes according to plan. Not when Oliver is involved.

She's shutting off the computers in the Foundry for the night, taking care with each one to shut them off properly. She doesn't just 'hit the little green power button, Felicity! It turns right off!' like Oliver suggests when he's ready to leave. Because now he insists on making sure she gets to her apartment safely. (They've all be kidnapped or detained by, as she likes to call them, the villain of the week one too many times. So when Oliver INSISTS upon hand delivering her to her door, she doesn't have the heart to tell him she's perfectly capable herself. If it makes him feel better…)

He's standing behind her, taping his foot, sighing impatiently.

"Oliver," she says, "Computers don't sense your agitation. They're not going to shut off faster if you sigh louder."

This gets a laugh (not a full blown one, but a mild chuckle) from him, "Sorry."

"Why are you in such a rush anyway?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest and swiveling her chair to face him, "Hot date?"

The words almost stumble coming out of her mouth. _Felicity,_ she chastises herself,_ Oliver is a grown man and can date whomever he wants. And besides…he's already said nothing will happen between the two of you_.

She's so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost misses his response.

"No date. It's just…been a long day," he says, brushing a hand through his hair and wincing when his fingers catch on the bandages stuck to his forehead.

Felicity smile sympathetically at him, "I'm sorry. You know what? The rest of these can stay on overnight. We can head out now."

He doesn't say it, but she can tell that he's grateful. Ever the gentleman (hah), he helps her slid her arms into the bright red coat she got on 80% discount (and minor haggling with the saleslady, but damn, this coat is Vince Camuto and she got a fan-fucking-tastic discount).

Felicity is very aware of Oliver's hand on her lower back as he guides her up the stairs to Verdant. She only questions it mildly, he's been weirdly touchy-feely lately. Not that she's complaining. She chalks it up to the one too many near death experiences they've had.

She's about to suggest a late night Big Belly Burger run when a dozen people shouting "SURPRISE!" sends her falling back into Oliver's arms.

"What? Who? Why?" she's barely capable of uttering those few syllables as Oliver helps steady her on her (very cute, but very deadly) stiletto heels.

Oliver's face breaks into a grin, "Happy Anniversary Felicity!"

She squints at him. _Anniversary?_ Is this one of those weird alternate universes where everything _seems _normal until _one_thing happens that proves you _are so not _in the Starling CIty universe where you think you woke up.

"Anniversary?" she whispers, hugging Cassie from the QC IT department.

Oliver nods down at her, "It's the two year anniversary of your promotion to head of the IT department. Tell me you forgot."

Felicity winces, "I so forgot. You threw me a party?"

Oliver nods, "It's an important milestone. I know how much you wanted to get away from being my EA."

He looks into the crowd and waves someone over, "Besides," he says, dropping an arm around Thea's recently arrived body, "All the planning was Speedy's job."

The youngest Queen smiles happily, "You totally deserved this! I would have thrown you a party two years ago just to celebrate not having to work for Ollie anymore."

Felicity can't help it. Her eyes well up with tears, as she throws her arms around Thea, "This is so sweet! I'm really touched. Thank you!"

Thea waves her hand in the air, "Please, it's totally my pleasure. Now," she narrows her eyes, "If you'll excuse me, I see Roy not handling the bar like I instructed him to."

Thea runs off, and Oliver and Felicity share a laugh when they hear her chastise Roy.

Sara's muscular arms loop around Felicity's shoulders, hugging her tight, "Happy Anniversary! Drink this."

Sara pushes a very bright pink drink into her hand. Felicity looks at it warily, the last time Sara conceited a drink, they'd both been passed out for days and had major hangovers when they woke up.

"What's in it?" Felicity asks, sniffing the drink delicately.

Sara laughs, "It's vodka with pink lemonade mix. I swear!"

Oliver smiles at the scared look Felicity shoot his way and holds out his hand, "Want me to try it first?"

"If you don't mind," Felicity grins, "I'd kind of like to keep my days in order."

"One time," Sara grumbles under her breath, prompting Felicity to give her friend a hug.

Oliver wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and gives Felicity her drink back, "Just vodka with pink lemonade mix."

"Oh, good," Felicity takes a sip and sighs, "That is good."

"Thank you," Sara mock bows, laughing. A loud crash startles the trio, and they look over to find Sin in the middle of a few smashed bottles.

"Uh oh," Sara giggles, "Sin is in for it with Thea now. I'm going to go help her."

She hurries off, wedging herself in between Thea and Sin, waving her hands and explaining…well, something.

Oliver leads Felicity to a table in the corner, away from the noise and broken bottles.

"Thank you again, Oliver," Felicity looks up at her partner, hands wrapped around the pink concoction, "This is really great."

"Glad you like it," Oliver sits at the table, lounging back in the seat, "I do have something else for you."

Felicity is protesting as Oliver slides the black velvet jewelry box across the table.

"Felicity," Oliver's voice is stern, but there's a hint of mirth underneath it all, "Open the gift."

Chewing on the inside of her mouth, Felicity puts her drink down and lifts the box up, "Seriously, Oliver, you shouldn't have. I don't want you spending money on me. This is weird, anyway. People already think we're dating, even though we're not and jewelry will only—"

She breaks off into a gasp, a gorgeous rose-gold olive branch glinting up at her.

Oliver starts talking, "Olive branches are the symbol of peace, right? Well, I figured that you're the one who constantly balances us out and the peacemaker down int he foundry. I thought it was appropriate."

Felicity blinks a few times, running her fingers over the smooth metal. When she looks up at Oliver, Felicity has to hold back a giggle. He actually looks nervous.

"Oliver, it's beautiful. I love it. Thank you," she snaps the box shut again and stands up to hug him.

Her arms loop around his neck and his loop around her waist. Their bodies are pressing close together and - wow, he smells good.

The hug is short, only a few seconds, but Oliver doesn't let go of her waist as he pulls back.

"Oliver —-" she starts to say, but the next thing she knows, Oliver's lips have captured her own and she can't say another word.

Kissing Oliver is just…everything she ever thought it would be. His lips are full and slightly chapped and they're moving over her mouth with expert precision.

Her fingers bury in his hair and Felicity is very vaguely aware of catcalling behind her.

She breaks away from Oliver, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Pay up, John. I knew he'd kiss her first," Sara was gleefully exclaiming.

"You don;t know that!" John protests, "We got here mid kiss."

"Wha-?" Felicity turns her head just in time to see John drop a few bills into Sara's outstretched hand.

Sara, at least, has the decency to look mildly embarrassed.

"You…saw…" Felicity stammers, feeling her face burst into a bright red blush.

Oliver groans, "Really? A bet? How old are you two?"

"A lady never tells," Sara laughs primly.

Felicity shuts her eyes. She just kissed Oliver, and Sara and John just witnessed it.

"Maybe…we could get out of here?" Oliver says, even though it sounds more like a question.

Felicity nods, "I think we have some things to talk about."

"Good things, I hope?"

Felicity's not exactly sure what she wants to say, she just knows she wants to kiss Oliver again. Without an audience this time.


End file.
